


The Kidnapping

by ahunmaster



Series: Giant AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Complicated Relationships, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Giants, Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Princes & Princesses, Some Plot, You really didn't think this through did you Megs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Things have gotten quiet ever since her youngest sister's marriage.  Eclipse thinks that things are just returning to normal when things change one night.





	The Kidnapping

 

Eclipse tossed and turned.  Once again, her day had been just one long drawn droll of activities.

 

Primus, it was as if nothing interesting ever happened around here.  All that she could do was continue her studies and keep herself informed of what was happening in the kingdom... which was really not that different from yesterday.

 

Trade with King Bombrush and the other kingdoms were doing alright.  A few requests to meet her and her sisters had come in as usual.  Bandits were popping up here and there with patrols going on as usual.

 

She slumped back into her pillow.  Now that she thought about it, she hadn't heard of any more letters coming from King Megatron.

 

The princess sighed heavily.  She now missed the other Giant King and the time they spent together.  Sadly, she had not seen much of him ever since they learned of the marriage pact between her father and King Bombrush.

 

But he had figured it out and Megatron had come back after her baby sister's marriage to ask for her hand again like he had done so many time before.

 

Eclipse wasn't sure what her father had told him exactly.  But he had said something that day and had written something to the king after Megatron kept sending letters to both him and her asking for her hand over and over again.

 

A little overwhelming, but that was King Megatron for them.

 

Something her father had written had made him stop.  It wasn't an agreement.  She figured her father and mother did not want to marry off another daughter to another giant of royalty after giving their youngest to one.  But Megatron would have done something by now if it was a flat out rejection.

 

She wondered if she could try to convince them to make a negotiation with him.  Perhaps hold off on any promises, but keep talks going?  Maybe the promise of considering him first when the time came?

 

Still, Megatron was being quiet for some reason.  But she still didn't know what her father had written to him about.

 

Wrinkling her nose, Eclipse yawned as she turned over to hopefully fall asleep.  She would have to try to get the truth out of father tomorrow.  Then maybe start a letter to apologize to King Megatron.  Perhaps she could offer him a promise?  Hopefully it would be enough to stop him from starting a war or-

 

*CRASH*

 

It wasn't loud, but it was enough to startle Eclipse.  Snapping up, she looked at where the sound had come from.  The balcony.  Someone was coming in from the balcony.  The window was broken and they were coming in.

 

An intruder?  An assassin?  Who-? She didn't stop to think as she moved to the side of her bed to grab a small statue she had gotten from her brother.

 

This would prove fruitless as the intruder threw all sense out the window.  Literally.  Eclipse screamed as she fell back onto her bed when the balcony windows were smashed open by her intruder.

 

Eclipse would finally look up only to see a giant, towering figure in the balcony's entrance as its red eyes stared in at her.  Yeah, that little statue in her hand was going to help.

 

Well... it would at least give her something to throw at the person who had broken into her room.

 

Just as the dark, imposing figure moved closer, the princess threw the statue as hard as she could at them before she jumped out of bed in a mad dash for the door.  If she could get out to the hallway, the guards that had surely heard her scream could save her-

 

Again, Eclipse was proven wrong.

 

A thick hand grabbed her around her waist, causing her to scream as she was picked up.  Screaming and clawing at it, the princess could only scream harder as she saw the rest of what that hand belonged to.

 

It was a giant.  A giant that was holding onto the castle wall as they pulled themselves out of her room and her out with them.

 

Eclipse's screaming stopped as she was pulled out into the darkness of the night.  Screams and cries from the castle echoed around her in the darkness as the only thing she could see were the red eyes of the giant that had snatched her out of bed.

 

But the moment soon passed as arrows and soldiers and guards could be heard coming closer.  Screaming again as the giant pressed her close to its chest, the giant (or a really flat-chested giantess) quickly jumped off the castle and sprinted away.

 

The princess could only hold on as she heard the creaking of the front gate to the moat, screams and hollers and yells as the giant ran through the front garden of her home, climbed up the walls guarding the castle and its grounds, and jumped off past the moat she could only assume.  And as the giant ran off, leaving the unprepared castle guards and soldiers in the dust, she could only bury her head into the giant's clothes and cry.

 

She didn't know what to do.  She had just been kidnapped by a giant to either be raped or killed or God knows what.  Maybe some enemy kingdom wanted to ransom her off... or force a marriage to gain power...

 

It was too much for the frightened young woman as she slumped in the giant's hold.

 

She would finally get her rest.

 

XXX

 

Megatron had been afraid when he hadn't heard her cry or scream for a while.  But his worst fears were soon dissolved when he stopped to catch his breath and looked down to see she had fainted.

 

What the hell was he doing?  Just what the hell was he doing this deep into Ultra Magnus's kingdom?

 

The answer lied in his hands as he gently adjusted his grip from a fist to a cup-like hold as he eased the human princess into a more comfortable position.  He didn't want to give her whiplash if he had to start sprinting again.

 

As he finished moving her, his head snapped back at the sounds of horses and soldiers.  Crap, they were starting to catch up.  And he had to get to the swamplands before they got the whole army around him.

 

Quickly bringing himself back into a jog, the Giant King finally noticed that Eclipse was shivering in his hold.  Oh right, he had just grabbed her out of bed.  She only had a nightgown on.

 

It took some effort and nearly hitting a few trees, but Megatron managed to removed his scarf and then carefully wrap Eclipse up in it.  It actually made handling her easier as the cocooned princess merely snuggled into the cloth as the giant easily handled holding her while he continued running.

 

Well, Megatron thought... this had worked out better than he had expected.

 

Now all he had to do was get back to his own kingdom and castle without being captured.

 

And then convince Eclipse to finally marry him.

 

END


End file.
